Elysium Alps
'Elysium Alps '''is the second course in SSX, and third course in SSX Tricky. Elysium Alps is located in Europe, and most likely represents the mountain range of the Alps in real life, as both are located in Europe. Elysium Alps in SSX and SSX Tricky have the exact same track layout, with minor differences, such as the color of the jumps. Elysium Alps is the first challenging course in SSX, as it features tight turns and many obstacles. In both SSX and SSX Tricky, Elysium Alps begins with a large jump, starting with three mobile ramps, rotating up and down symmetrically. Elysium Alps is both a great race and showoff level, and is most notably recognized by its cliffs, such as the shortcut that can be used to jump gaps that other snowboarders are going under. Elysium Alps is the first course in the game to feature half-pipes, which allows snowboarders to do many different tricks and work on their stability. In races, players are forced to go on the half-pipe by glass barriers, that will break and cause you to wipeout if you go through them. The venue logo features a pink circle with silver symmetrical features inside, such as two dots surrounded by boomerang-like symbols, that mirror each other, and separate into a silver inner circle. Unlock Requirements SSX (2000) In World Circuit - Race/Showoff, earn at least a bronze medal in Snowdream to unlock Elysium Alps for World Circuit mode. Elysium Alps along with Snowdream are unlocked by default in Single Event and Freeride mode. SSX Tricky Obtain at least a bronze medal in Snowdream in World Circuit - Race/Showoff to unlock Elysium Alps for World Circuit mode. Elysium Alps is unlocked by default in Single Event and Freeride mode along with Garibaldi and Snowdream. Quotes SSX (2000) ''"Carved high in the French Alps, this is a wide course with extreme drops and challenging shortcuts." - Course Description "Life is good! It's a winter afternoon in the Old World and you're carving into one of the biggest mountains in the world. This monstrous course is not a ski resort - it was made for boardercross. With rad jumps into tight corners, this is also a course that will put your technical skills to the test. Check your speed hard and often or you'll be getting to know the villagers up close and personal. You'll learn right away how this course earned its reputation for being the most brutal and grueling run in all of Europe. If you live for boarding, this is the life!" - Game Manual SSX Tricky "Elysium Alps - The French know how to fly." ''- Front End Voice ''"Elysium Alps - Roller coaster on ice." ''- Front End Voice ''"Elysium Alps - Taste some real speed." ''- Front End Voice ''"In returning to France for another go around the Elysium Alps, the Lyon-based designer decided to make this year's course look similar at first glance, but very different once you're riding. Some improvements will be obvious, but others will require a keen eye." - Narrator "Welcome to the Elysium Alps in France. Though it remains largely the same course as last year the changes that have been made are dramatic. The strongest technical rider will pull out the win today. If the narrow shoots or huge cliff-drops don't give them pause, the brand new loop-the-loop will." - Narrator Videos Category:Tracks Category:SSX Tricky tracks Category:SSX (2000) tracks